UM DIA ESPECIAL
by Hannon Moon
Summary: FIC DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS. Pq todos os dias ao lado de quem se ama são especiais. Shonen ai, Trowa mais Quatre, fluffy e songfic.


UM DIA ESPECIAL

_T&Q_

Trowa o puxava gentilmente pelas mãos, conduzindo-o à "câmara" central do jardim. O sol acima de suas cabeças brilhava claro e fresco, colorindo o céu de um azul claríssimo com sua grande esfera amarelada, e iluminando o dia de muita gente.

_Eu sei que vou te amar, por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

Soltando um riso puro e despretensioso, Quatre brindou os ouvidos e o coração de seu amado com a sua felicidade. Trowa sorriu em seguida, apertando os lábios e puxando-o com mais empenho dessa vez, queria chegar logo àquele lugar tão lindo da casa de Quatre.

O loirinho atrás de si apertou sua mãozinha na dele, aumentando o riso doce de contentamento. Ah, Deus! Como era bom ouvir aquele riso, sentir aquele amor emanando do corpo de seu pequeno namorado. Era tão bom que, se pudesse, desejaria nunca sair um segundo sequer de seu lado, apenas para sentir aquela boa energia fluindo de seu anjo loiro para si.

_A cada despedida eu vou te amar_

Enfim chegaram às grades brancas e bem trabalhadas do portal que conduzia para dentro da câmara. Trowa soltou a mão macia que segurava por uns instantes, empurrando o portal para dentro. Por entre as grades já podia-se ver parte da beleza que aquele local reservara, contudo, somente agora poderiam desfrutar dela.

Trowa voltou-se para Quatre e, sorrindo-lhe terno, tomou a mão livre novamente entre uma das suas, e o levou para dentro da câmara. O lugar era rodeado por uma grande cerca de vime branca, por onde cresciam travessas trepadeiras, a esconder o interior da câmara do resto do mundo.

Entraram lá mais uma vez, o lugar que escolheram como só seus, seus refúgios para dias bons e maus.

_Desesperadamente eu sei que vou te amar_

O verde cobria o chão com sua relva fofa, ao passo que delicadas árvores cresciam aqui e acolá, em meio aos arbustos esculpidos em divertidas formas, e alguns animais faziam dali seu lar, como o ninho de um pássaro azul que abençoava todas as manhãs com seu suave canto de bom-dia.

Quatre não podia deixar de se encantar toda vez que ia lá, principalmente quando era acompanhado pela harmoniosa figura do moreno. Aquele moreno cujos olhos verdes se confundiam com a paz e tranqüilidade daquele canto secreto deles. Sorriu, fechando seus olhos por uns instantes, como era bom estar ali, junto da pessoa amada.

_E cada verso meu será para te dizer_

Sentiu o toque em sua mão perder a intensidade e, quando abriu seus olhos novamente, as orbes esmeraldas de Trowa o encaravam briosas de felicidade e uma certa ternura. Quatre tratou de retribuir o olhar carinhoso que recebia em igual intensidade, sorrindo-lhe com extrema pureza de quem sorri simplesmente porque seu coração pula de alegria sem ter, na verdade, um motivo especial para isso.

Trowa sorriu de volta:

- Vamos nos sentar?

O menino árabe olhou à sua volta, dando-se conta que o moreno o levara até um banco branco.

_Que eu sei que vou te amar por toda a minha vida_

- Claro. – sorriu em resposta, sentando-se com delicadeza no banco.

Trowa imitou seu gesto, sentando ao seu lado. Atrás deles, e bem no centro do "refúgio", ficava uma graciosa fonte cinza, onde um anjinho com uma faixa enrolando-se em seu braço e caindo pelo ar empinava-se todo para tocar uma corneta que tinha em mão, enquanto que a outra estava com a palma para cima, servindo de apoio para outro anjinho, que apoiava seu pé gordinho na mão oferecida e esticava o braço para um passarinho constituinte da estátua se acomodar em seu dedo indicador. Deles jorrava um fino jato d'água.

Depois de sentados, Trowa virou o pescoço para o anjo loiro ao seu lado.

_Eu sei que vou chorar, a cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_

Quatre o olhou de volta, sorridente:

- Está um belo dia hoje, não?

O moreno semicerrou os olhos, dengoso, balançando a cabeça em resposta:

- É um dia muito agradável.

O sorriso do menino louro aumentou mais ainda.

- Sim.

Era tão magnífico estar ao lado de Trowa, poderem compartilhar uma vida juntos. Tudo o que queria era, na verdade, poder amá-lo para sempre. Mesmo que às vezes tivessem de se separar, mesmo que problemas e inconvenientes viessem, ele sentia em seu peito que, apesar da dor, juntos eles conseguiriam qualquer coisa, superar qualquer obstáculo.

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_

Então, lembrando-se do porquê de estarem ali, levou uma mão, a qual ele apoiara sobre o banco estilo clássico, à direção do latino.

- Qual sabor você prefere? – perguntou-lhe.

Trowa olhou os dois picolés que Quatre segurava. Seria ótimo aproveitar a manhã tomando um picolé cremoso naquele lugar abençoado e junto daquele ser gracioso que escolhera como namorado.

Tinha duas opções: creme holandês ou de leite.

_O que essa ausência tua me causou_

Pensou bem, sabia que o preferido de Quatre o era de leite.

- Quero o de creme holandês, por favor.

- Certo! – Quatre lhe sorriu, entregando-lhe o picolé que ele escolhera.

Cada um pegou o seu e o abriu. Quatre foi o primeiro a levá-lo a boa. Uhn, que delícia! Adorava picolé de leite. Desse modo, enfiou uma parte maior na boca, chupando-o com gana.

Trowa apenas o olhava se deliciar com o sorvete; por fim, voltou-se para o seu e pôs-se a chupá-lo também. Ao longe, passarinho azul entoava sua gostosa melodia.

_Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver_

De rabo de olho, Quatre olhou para Trowa. Coincidiu que, neste exato momento, o moreno também teve a idéia de espiá-lo. Então os dois olhares se cruzaram e ambos os garotos sorriram, a maior de todas as purezas, aquela de quem descobre o amor, expressa em ambos os olhares. Podiam ver, refletido em um espelho, o sentimento mútuo que nutriam um pelo outro, um sentimento tão forte e tão vivo.

Queriam ter uma eternidade para ficarem juntos, sem conflitos, sem separações. No entanto, posto que sabiam isso ser uma dádiva que a vida a ninguém concede, não precisariam de todo esse tempo para serem felizes. Eles já eram felizes, e eram momentos comuns, dias comuns como esse, que provavam o quão sortudos e felizes eles eram: desde que se amassem, um dia como aquele se tornava, sempre, um dia muito especial.

_À espera de viver ao lado teu por toda a minha vida._

Desprenderam-se, então, ingenuamente as vistas, e voltaram seus olhares para o grande e rico verde às suas frentes. Enquanto suas mãos entrelaçavam-se sob o banco e eles tomavam do prazeroso sorvete ao lado de quem mais amavam no mundo.

_fim_

_T&Q_

Oii!

Essa notinha vai ser curta. A música de fundo seria outra, mas acabaria sendo muito comprida e essa fic era pra ser pekena. (sim, ou então vocês estariam lendo a fic ao som de One, You are like a dream come true...XD) Mas essa daki é linda de qualquer jeito, não é? Então vai ela mesma.

Um super-obrigada à Laryssa-chan, que me deu a idéia de escrever uma fic de dia dos namorados (que saiu meio atrasada, mas tudo bem... n.n") Essa fic é dedicada a todos os enamorados do mundo (oh, que pretensiosa...!), à todos os casais 20 dos animesXD e ao meu noivo, sir Willian Bradley Pitt. (bem, não no mundo real...rsrsXD)

Bjos e até a próxima!

Ah, reviews, onegai?

13/06/06

PS: perdoem os possíveis erros, escrevi a fic às pressas porque não tenho tempo.


End file.
